The article by Norbert Görtz “On the Combination of Redundant and Zero-Redundant Channel Error Detection in CELP Speech Coding” published in EUPSICO-98, pages 721-724, September 1998, describes an error concealment method of correcting, at the receiving end, corrupted speech parameters within bad frames. According to this method, a signal quality estimation is performed on the most important bits of the frame for indicating whether the frame is to be considered as bad or not. Then the method exploits parameter statistics in order to detect which one(s) of the speech parameter(s) of a bad frame is corrupted.